


Noche en Yiling

by HimeDre



Category: MDZS
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 13,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26074165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimeDre/pseuds/HimeDre
Relationships: WEI WUXIAN /LAN WANGJI
Kudos: 5





	1. Noche

Wei Wuxian había ido de compras al pueblo cercano a burial mounds con A-Yuan había dado la casualidad que habían encontrado a Lan Wangji. Luego de comer, el Lan le ayudó a reforzar parte de los talismanes con los que protegía el lugar.

Tras finalizar Wei Wuxian le preguntó al otro - Lan Zhan ¿No.. quieres quedarte a cenar?-  
-No. Debo ir a resolver por lo que vine-  
-Vamos Lan Zhaaan, esta vez si pagare yo, hoy puedes descansar aquí y mañana vas a primera hora- dijo con una enorme sonrisa  
Wangji titubeo un momento pero acepto al final. Ambos caminaron juntos, mientras AYuan iba en brazos de Wei Ying porque se había cansado.   
Una vez que llegaron una mesa con todos los Wen lo esperaban, y se preocuparon al ver a su acompañante. - Traje al maestro Lan para comer con nosotros- todos se tranquilizaron un poco al saber que no venía con intenciones hostiles y su benefactor no terminaría de nuevo con los intestinos de fuera.   
Ambos se sentaron juntos el ambiente cada vez se volvió más ameno, hasta que Wei Ying intento ayudar en la cocina. Tras tal desastre Lan Zhan cocino algo delicioso y que hizo que todos olvidarán el terrible ardor por tantas especias.

Wuxian iba sonriendo como nunca, Lan Zhan sentía calidez en su pecho, porque pensó que ya no lo vería sonreír así de nuevo.

Viendo a LanZhan distraído agarro una jarra de alcohol, dispuesto a llevarlo a "su hogar" cuando casi lo tira de sorpresa al ver a Wen Ning normal de nuevo. La mirada de Lanzhan se volvió fría y no emitía ningún sonido.

Avanzada una hora porfin Wuxian pareció recordar su otro invitado.

-Bueno bueno, ya es tarde, el amo Lan y yo iremos a descansar- tras lo cual jalo a LanZhan del brazo mientras que con el otro cuidaba que la jarra robada no se cayera escondida en su ropa.

-Llegamos ¿que te parece? Se que es un desastre pero tengo un lugar para que tu duermas, yo puedo dormir en el suelo -

Lan Zhan solo veía complejo todos los inventos tirados en el suelo. Viendo su mirada Wuxian dijo nervioso - Lan Zhan vamos no me regañe son cosas buenas... Ven ven siéntate conmigo, bebe conmigo.- dijo mientras sacaba la botella.  
-No-  
-Vamos Lan Zhan no estamos en gusuuuu, solo sorbo ¿si?- dijo mientras tomaba su brazo y miraba fijamente al otro.  
Inesperadamente Lan Zhan tomó la botella y tomó un sorbo directamente. La dejó en el suelo y se desplomó.

Wuxian estaba asustado, era alcohol casero pero no podía envenenar a Wangji ¿cierto?. Lo sangoloteo un momento y se rindió entonces se levantó de la nada con su mirada de siempre.

-Lan Zhan no vuelvas a hacer eso me asustaste-  
-vuelve a Gusu-  
-Vamos Lan Zhan ya habíamos hablado de eso, dijiste que no me regañariaaaas- grito lo último porque el otro lo intento arrastrar.  
-Lan Zhan que haces, no me arrastres- dijo oponiendo fuerza haciendo que Lan Zhan cayera sobre él.  
-Er gege que hac.. - fue acallado por unos labios sobre los suyos, trayendole un deja vu. - Wangji no... Estas ebrio... No juegues así conmigo - dijo librandose por un momento de la presión. - No juego-

Wuxian quedó pasmado


	2. Media Noche

Wuxian fue sometido bajo el peso del Lan aprovechando su sorpresa, besos continuarlo y fueron bajando hacia su cuello. Dejándose llevar por ese placer no noto que era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que estaba tan vulnerable ante alguien, que abria su corazón por completo y confiaba en que no lo traicionaria.

Wuxian no sabía que hacer, había visto esas acciones en libros pero nunca las había practicado y menos hombre con hombre, no tenía idea qué hacer.

Entonces recordó algo que vio que podría servir para complacer a ambos. Wuxian uso su fuerza y se puso sobre Lan Zhan y se coloco en posición 69, y comenzó a chupar torpemente el pene de Lan Zhan era más grande que lo que había considerado pero estaba seguro que podría engullirlo.

No sentía que Lan Zhan hubiera entendido porque no empezó a hacer su parte, pero entonces un frío y humedo dedo penetro su entrada. Wuxian sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo que demonios hacia, pero antes de decir algo Wangji comenzó a mover su cadera poniendo a trabajar incesantemente su boca, pronto sintió un segundo dedo añadirse, haciéndolo retorcerse del extraño sentimiento.

Como venganza Wei Ying se movió más rápidamente haciendo que el otro soltara su semen el cual fue bebido por completo por el de Yummeng. Victorioso Wuxian sonrió, Ha! El no era damisela, definitivamente le enseñó su lugar pensó.

Pero rápidamente Lan Zhan se abalanzó sobre el de nuevo ¿Como podía estar de nuevo así de duro? Los dedos siguieron su camino, aquella sensación de extrañeza comenzó a sentirse bien en cierto punto. Entonces sin previo aviso Wuxian sintió que fue apuñalado, no, esto definitivamente se sentía peor que la puñalada. Un dolor recorrió su espalda, que demonios, ¿Quien disfrutaría esto?, pero ya era muy tarde como para parar. Entonces no hubo movimiento unos ojos lo veían fijamente. El grito de dolor había despertado de su briaguez a LanZhan solo para encontrarse sobre Wuxian "profanando" su entrada.

-Ge ge no pares ahora- Wangji no sabia si el otro lo hizo adrede pero esas palabras lo prendieron, comenzó a mover su cadera conforme lo decían sus libros. El dolor fue cambiando a placer gritos como "Lan Zhan" y temidos llenaron la cueva. Tras bastante tiempo Wuxian sintió como el cálido líquido lo llenaba.

Ambos se tumbaron juntos sin saber cómo habían llegado a este punto. - Wei Wuxian ven conmigo-, una vez sobrepasado la exitacion del momento la terrible paranoia de usar la energía de resentimiento pareció apoderarse de Wuxian de nuevo. - Tu tu.. ¿Hiciste todo eso solo para determe?- sin darse cuenta su voz se quebró.


	3. Despertar

Ni el mismo Wuxian hubiera esperado que su voz le fallara en este momento. Wangj en su interior comenzó a entrar en pánico ¿Que le hizo pensar eso?.

Wangji no emitió ningún sonido, exasperando mas al nervioso Wuxian. - Ni si quiera tienes el valor de aceptarlo, ¡Vete de aquí!- dijo mientras se levantaba enojado, pero antes de apartarse, Lan Zhan tomo su brazo. -¡Suéltame!-. Sin escucharlo el de blanco jalo el brazo del otro hacia él, mientras Wuxian se oponía, Wangji pensó que en cualquier momento tomaría su espada, pero no estaba si quiera cerca. Aprovechando ello, tomo la cabeza y la puso en su pecho -Solo tu lo haces latir así.-

Wuxian dejó de pelear al escuchar como latía fuertemente como si quisiera saltar del pecho del otro. Alzó ligeramente la vista solo para ver la punta de las orejas del otro completamente rojas. Parecía extraño pero en tantos años de conocerse nunca lo había visto tener señal alguna de emociones desde aquella vez en la cueva.

-Si no vienes yo vendré a ti- Dijo Wangji sin mostrar emoción alguna, pero su corazón enloquecía. Wuxian sonrió pero por primera vez no dijo nada, solo relajo su cuerpo y se dejo abrazar.

-¡¿Que tanto ruido hacen ustedes dos peleando a estas horas?! el resto quiere dormir aun- grito Wen Qin. Wuxian le tiró una cobija encima a Wangji y el se puso otra encima, y fue a su encuentro antes de que viera ahí al Lan a medio vestir junto a él en la misma situación.

-Perdón, perdón, ya no haré más ruido, es que teníamos mucho que hablar jeje-

-Solo recuerda que no son los únicos en este lugar antes de gritar como loco. Y si A-Yuan pregunta a alguien de nuevo porque el sr. Wei grita que "Gege le de más" te patearé el trasero. Comeras rábanos toda la semana-

Wen Qin se fue furiosa dejando a Wuxian sin palabra alguna al ser sorprendido en las manos en la masa, maldito lugar, tenía mucho eco. Wei Ying regresó a donde estaba Lan Zhan -La próxima vez deberá ser en el pueblo. Me harás sentir una damisela que ve a su novio a escondidas- dijo con una sonrisa bella y cálida, Lan Zhan respondió -Mmn- regresaré pronto.

-Mientras ven acá de nuevo, al fin y ya me castigaran con muchos asquerosos rábanos- dijo mientras ponía los brazos sobre el cuello del otro. Entonces Lan Zhan lo tomó por sorpresa y coloco su cinta en la boca de Wei Ying para amortiguar los ruidos lascivos.

Pronto volvió a mancillar la entrada del menor hasta el amanecer que debía partir. Al salir de Yiling Lan Zhan sentía que había despertado del más bello sueño. Mientras que Wuxian no quería salir de esa habitación ya que su cadera le dolía demasiado.


	4. Amanece

Wuxian estuvo muy feliz tras ese día pero una gran paranoia lo ataco de nuevo ¿Que tal si no volvía?. Ni si quiera podía irse de ahí para buscarlo el mismo. Ese día vio a sus hermanos, que fueron para que viera a Yanli con su hermoso vestido de boda. Se sentía sumamente complicado, se sentía muy feliz de que fuera a decirle al respecto, pero no por con quien se casaría y que no podría ir a verlo.

Su corazón comenzó a doler, a pesar de mostrar sonrisas no sabía como sentirse al respecto. Tras acabar ese día sentía que solo quería tirarse y no despertar. Pero entonces al llegar a su hogar, encontró un joven vestido de blanco limpiando el lugar. 

-¿Lan Zhan?- dijo con los ojos brillantes -No limpies, volverá a estar igual jeje. ¿Que haces aquí? Deberías ir a la boda de mi shijie en mi honor- dijo, sonando desanimado sin siquiera notarlo. -No. Debo estar aquí- contesto simplemente el de blanco.

A pesar de que Wangji fuera muy malo para expresarse no quería decir que no comprendiera las reacciones de los otros, y había suponido que afectaría al otro. Y en este punto lo que menos quería es que Wuxian se volviera inestable antes de poder hacer algo por él.

Wuxian se acercó al otro y recargo su cabeza en la espalda del otro - Pero ahora no sabre si ese maldito si quiera la trato bien ese día- dijo con tono desanimado.

-Todo estará bien- dijo Lan Zhan volteandose tomando su rostro para besarlo. Pudo sentir lágrimas resbalando por las mejillas del otro. Ahora quería a reconfortarlo aún más lo tomo fuertemente en sus brazos y lo llevó a la cama.

Suaves y dulces caricias recorrieron el pecho del otro besos lentos en sus labios y cuello.

Comenzó tocar la entrada del otro, haciéndolo gemir un poco. Wuxian esforzó un a sonrisa y dijo - Será mejor que vuelvas a ponerme esa cint... - de repente no pudo hablar sintiendo sus labios sellados. Hace muchos años que no sufría esto.

Wuxian comenzó a ser masturbado y estimulado. Tardo poco en tener espacio suficiente para recibir al otro.

Estocadas lentas y profundas llegaron, no fue alocado y salvaje como antes. Si no que cada movimiento desprendía un cariño enorme. Cada movimiento era pensado para hacer sentir bien a Wei Ying.

Pronto sintió que sus labios se desgarrarian en cualquier momento de reprimir sus gemidos.

Pronto sintió un líquido llenar su interior. Tras acabar ambos se quedaron abrazados. Wuxian se sentía feliz y reconfortado. En este día gris había salido el sol como nunca antes.


	5. Atardece

Después de ese día Wangji usaba cualquier excusa para huir de Gusu e ir a Yiling, los Wen se acostumbraron de ver al de blanco y de negro ir juntos al pueblo. Incluso unos juraron verlos tomados de la mano. Pero Wei Wuxian era su benefactor, no criticarían nada de lo que hiciera, pero eso no era el caso de la gente que visitaba al pueblo.

En el pueblo nadie los conocía, solo se les hacia raro que fueran dos mangas cortadas vestidos así, pero cuando algún cultivador de Yummeng fue, y los vio a lo lejos por supuesto que los reconoció.

Pronto los rumores se extendieron en la secta Jiang, llegando a oidos de Jiang Cheng. que estuvo a punto de azotar a unos al escuchar tal patraña. Pero entonces dudo. Wangji siempre había odiado a Wuxian, pero siempre habían estado juntos a pesar de pelear.

Decidió ir a Yiling el día en que los rumores decían que se encontraban. Mucha fue su sorpresa al ver que efectivamente salían de burial mounds, teniendo Wuxian sus brazos al rededor del cuello de Wangji, y el otro la mano en su cintura.

Era una imagen completamente fuera de lugar para el de morado, ¿Quien pensaría que Hanguang jun y el Patriarca Yiling tendrían ese tipo de relación?.

Incrédulo los siguió en secreto, solo para ver que entraron juntos a una posada. Jiang Cheng se sentía muy molesto, asi que sin importar más, entro a la posada sin escuchar los gritos del dueño y abrio aquella habitación, donde Wei Ying y Lan Zhan apenas se besaban. 

Al ver a Jiang Cheng los ojos de Wei Wuxian se abrieron de par en par y se separó de Lan Zhan. -¡¿Que demonios haces?! ¿Acaso no te cansas de arrastrar el nombre de la secta por ahí que ahora incluso te haz vuelto un manga cortada? Además de todas las personas ¡¿Tuviste que engatusar a Lan Wangji?-

Wei Wuxian no sabía que decir sentía su corazón latir más rápido de lo que debería, -Que haga ya no es asunto tuyo- dijo Wangji ante el asombro de los otros dos. -Él no es de tu secta más. Y esto fue por mi no por él-, Wei Ying volteó a ver a Lan Zhan.

Jiang Cheng respondió - ¡Tu...!- que más podría decir, era cierto el no tenia ingerencia en ese asunto por completo. -¡Eres una vergüenza para mis padres!- grito sin saber que más argumentar. 

Los ojos de Wuxian se pusieron turbios pero contestó sin duda alguna -Yo se que al tío Jiang no le hubiera importado, incluso me habría apoyado. No quieras reflejar tu sentir en ellos, y ese es el caso entonces simplemente ya dejaremos de ser hermanos. Ahora vete a menos que quieras pagar estos minutos perdidos por mi-

Jiang Cheng se fue furioso. Apenas salió Wuxian pareció colapsar. Wangji estaba preocupado por que esta inestabilidad causara problemas en donde yacían los Wen. Así que lo cargo y salió volando en su espada para llevarlo a su hogar.

Una vez ahí lo abrazó fuertemente, y Wuxian lloró sin restricción. Había esperado que alguien se enterará, y le hubiera hecho frente, pero nunca espero que Jiang Cheng respondiera de esta forma. Esta vez el cariño del Lan no parecía sanar todas las heridas.


	6. Mañana

Wei Wuxian paro su llanto, pero su conclusión no fue buena. -Lan Zhan debemos acabar esto- dijo con voz quebrada - No hay problema que me juzguen, pero no permitiré que lo hagan contigo, culparme de todo, pero no quiero que tu pases por esto..-

-No- respondió con tono serio el Lan.

-Lan Zhan, pero que haremos cuando tu hermano se entere... ¡Cuando tu tío se entere!, si te exilian de tu hogar como yo... no podría...-

-No. No importa, tu eres mi hogar- dijo Wangji serio, Wuxian fue sorprendido al escuchar a Lan Zhan decir algo así. -Yo mismo les diré, y volveré para quedarme.- dijo mientras se paro para salir en ese mismo instante.

Wuxian lo detuvo -¡Wangji no puedes hacer eso!- dijo nervioso pero el otro contestó -Ellos no tienen injerencia en quien he elegido como mi pareja de cultivación.-

Wei Ying sintió calor en su corazón de nuevo, así que lo jaló y lo besó -Promete que volverás pronto, iré por ti si no lo haces- dijo mientras lo abrazó. -MMN-

\---

Wangji llegó a Gusu y fue a hablar con su hermano. -¿Que pasa Wangji? ¿Que quieres decirme?-

-Iré a vivir con Wei Ying.- Lan Xichen abrió los ojos de par en par, sabía bien a quien iba a visitar cada semana, pero no pensó que diría tal noticia.

-Wangji, que dices no puedes irte así, ¿No sería más fácil que el viniera a Gusu? Eso le quitaría varios problemas de encima-

-No. El no dejará a esas personas-

-Esas personas ni si quiera son su gente. ¿Porque tu si dejas a tu clan?

-Ellos dependen de él. Gusu puede estar sin mi.

-Wangji ¿Porque quieres abandonar todo por un amigo?

-La pareja de cultivación va sobre todo.

Xichen fue tomado desprevenido, ¿pareja de cultivación? esto era peor de lo que pensó inicialmente. -¡¿Que pareja de cultivación?!- grito Lan Qiren entrando -Wangji de que hablas-

Lan Zhan hizo una reverencia y contestó - Wei Ying. Me iré con Wei Ying... Solo vine a informar, no por aprobación- dijo mientras hizo una reverencia dispuesto a irse.

Lan Xichen lo detuvo y dijo -Si traemos a esa gente ¿Tu regresarías?, aunque no lo creas Gusu si te necesita mucho-

-Mmn- dijo mientras salio de ahí -De todas formas pensaba buscarles un mejor lugar- 

Lan Qiren volteó a ver Xichen como si hubiera perdido la cordura casi tan mal como su hermano -¡No podemos traer esa gente!, el resto de sectas se molestaran-

-Solo son un grupo de viejos y enfermos. Creare algo con lo que el resto no se pueda oponer.- 

Lan Qiren se tuvo que sentar porque sentía que desmayaría en cualquier momento.

\---

Wangji volvió a Yiling donde un nervioso Wuxian lo esperaba frotándose las manos. Al verlo regresar se abalanzó sobre él en un abrazó. -Si volviste- dijo alegremente, realmente temía que no lo hiciera.

-Haré una cama de verdad para ambos, y he creado talismanes para atrapar el sonido de este lugar jeje-

-Wei Ying.- dijo tomándolo de los hombros y mirándolo fijamente. -Encontraré un hogar de verdad para todos-

Wuxian sabía que eso era imposible, pero ¿Acaso había algo imposible para el Lan? Quizá al final si habría un mañana para ambos.


	7. Oscuro Día

En un hermoso día nació el heredero de la secta Lanling Jin una alegría que llegó hasta los oídos del patricarca Yiling en su lejano escondite, realmente hubiera amado estar junto a su shijie ese día, pero sabía que eso no se podría.

Ese día parecía que Lan Wangji lo consentía aun más de lo común y estaba muy agradecido, pero la presencia de su pequeño A-Yuan le aliviaba también su corazón. Ahora que Lan Zhan vivía con ellos, A-Yuan se colgaba a su pierna a todas partes, pero quizá ese día noto su tristeza y no se aparto de Wei Ying.

A los pocos días, y en ausencia de Lan Zhan que seguía buscando un mejor lugar para los Wen, llegó un grupo de la secta Lanling Jin al pie de la montaña a entregarle una invitación, lucían sumamente nerviosos y se fueron en cuanto cumplieron su cometido.

Wuxian lo leyó atentamente, estaba invitado a la celebración de 100 días del pequeño de su shijie, sus ojos brillaron un momento, pero se oscurecieron al recordar su desacuerdo con Jiang Cheng. Pero su hermana lo había invitado, si se molestaba el otro ya no sería su problema.

Lan Zhan volvió, y le dijo inmediatamente de la invitación, ante lo que el Lan le dijo que lo acompañaría sin importar si quería o no. Ambos crearon una bella protección para el pequeño sumamente poderosa. Aunque seguían aun sin saber a donde ir, el hecho de ese día alegraba los días de Wuxian, y Wangji era feliz viéndolo así.

El día llegó y ambos partieron al lugar. Caminando por un risco, Wuxian no sintió nada y se preocupó inmediatamente entonces vio un flashazo blanco frente a él, una flecha cayó partida frente a él. 

Entonces salió Jin Zixun reclamándole por una supuesta maldición. Wuxian cerró sus puños y comenzó a tensarse, cuando estaba a punto de llamar a Wen Ning que los seguía de cerca. Lan Zhan toco su hombro recordandole de cierta forma que estaba a su lado.

-Yo no hice esa maldición, ese no es mi estilo- a pesar de la furia de Zixun, los soldados no se atrevían a disparar tras ver a Hanguang Jun ahí, sabía los problemas que implicaría, y lo difícil que sería combatirlo una vez que sacara a Wangji.

-¿Que demonios hacen? disparen ya- gritó desesperado Zixun, justo cuando Wei Wuxian se preparaba para llamar a Wen Ning otro vestido de amarillo llegó. -No se atrevan a disparar- gritó Jin Zixuan, llegando al lugar. -¡¿Que demonios haces?! el fue invitado al evento, que haces aquí haciendo esto. -

-¡El me maldijo! debo matarlo para solucionarlo.-

-No tienes ninguna prueba de ello- estepo Wuxian

-No necesito pruebas, todos lo saben bien, si no eres tu quien más sería-

Wangji toco de nuevo su hombro, y apretó ligeramente para tranquilizarlo. Regresado a la realidad una vez más, Wuxian dijo -Dado que todo este teatro solo fue para ponerme una trampa no veo más la necesidad de estar aquí. Nos vamos- dijo completamente molesto.

-No, esto no fue una trampa, realmente Yanli quería que vinieras- dijo Zixuan

-Esta situación no lo aparenta. Dale esto a Rulan.-

Dio media vuelta sin escuchar más volvió a Yiling con el corazón intranquilo. Wangji tomo su mano solo para hacerle saber que el estaría ahí. 

Un drama familiar surgió en la secta Lanling Jin ante las acciones de Zixun, y la molestia de la Yanli al osar atacar a su hermano. Pronto la celebración termino.

Molesto Zixun contó a todos sobre que Lan Wangji iba junto a Wei Wuxian, esto se esparció por todos lados, haciendo temblar a más de uno de pensar la poderosa y peligrosa dupla que harían los dos, eran definitivamente una alianza amenazadora para aquellos que temían del "ejercito" de Wuxian.


	8. Nuevo Día

Jiang Yanli estaba muy molesta, decidió ir a disculparse con A-Xian aun cuando todos se oponían, así que pidió ayuda a Jiang Cheng. Vaya fue su sorpresa cuando esté se negó informándole lo que pasó.

Yanli no entendía como podía pensar eso. ¿Acaso ser un "manga cortada" le era suficiente para cortar lazos con la única familia que les quedaba?. Amenazando que iría aún si no la ayudara la acompaño al pie de aquella montaña maldita.

El camino se abrió para ellos y entraron. El camino había sido mejorado, rodeado por antorchas y aplanado, mucho mejor de la primera vez que fue Jiang Cheng, llegaron a una zona con pequeñas casas y mucho movimiento de gente plantando por doquier. Entonce en medio estaba Wuxian con un pequeño abrazando su pierna mientras Wangji tenía su brazo sobre su hombro.

Al ver a su hermana su mirada se ilumino, cargo al pequeño en su pierna y corrió hacia ella. -Shijie- dijo mientras corrió a abrazarla, y A-Yuan imitó su gesto. -Shijie, que haces aquí, esta todo sucio, debiste decirme para bajar al pueblo. Pero antes de decir algo su hermana le hizo una reverencia amplia y dijo -A-Xian perdóname por ponerte en peligro, te juro que no sabia que Jin Zixun planeaba algo así-

Wuxian se paniqueo y la hizo alzarse, -Shijie nunca hagas eso de nuevo, tu no tienes nada por lo que disculparte conmigo. Eso no fue tu culpa. Solo estoy feliz por poder verte-

-A-Cheng, trae a Jin Ling- entonces Wuxian vio nervioso que Jiang Cheng estaba ahí también. Wuxian volteó y le paso a A-Yuan a Wangji.

Jiang Cheng no se atrevió a verlo a los ojos, y solo le paso el pequeño bulto que cargaba. Al verlo a Wuxian se le olvido todo lo demás, era un pequeño bebé que lo miró fijamente, sus ojos eran hermosos como los de su hermana, pero tenía aquel punto rojo entre las cejas. En su pequeño traje un amuleto colgaba, aquel que él y Lan Zhan le habían dado. Al verlo sus ojos comenzaron a enrojecerse intentando no llorar.

-Shijiee, es bellisimo como tú, que bueno que no salió a su padre- dijo riéndose. 

-A-Xian y quien es ese pequeño que traes- dijo Jiang Yanli realmente curiosa. -Lan Zhan traelo- dijo y siguió hacia su hermana -Es A-Yuan, sus padres murieron en la guerra, y ahora no se despega de mi pierna... ni de Hanguang Jun desde que lo malcría comprandole todo- dijo con una sonrisa.

Wangji y Yanli se saludaron con una ligera reverencia, A-Yuan tenía su pequeña mariposa y vio al bebé, e intentó dársela. -¿Porque no la toma?- dijo confundido. -Aún es muy pequeño para tomarla con sus manitas mira lo pequeñas que son, pero su mamá puede guardárselo para cuando crezca-

A-Yuan asintió y le dio la pequeña mariposa a Yanli, sintiéndose profundamente conmovida como aquel pequeño aun sin tener nada daba lo poco a otros. Definitivamente era un pequeño parecido a su A-Xian.

Wen Qing se encargó de hacer un festín para todos. Jiang Cheng seguía distante, pero si quiera ya no le gritaba,a sí que eso le bastaba a Wuxian. Antes de oscurecer, los ayudo a bajar la colina. Cuando estaban dispuestos a despedirse, un ejercito vestido los esperaba al pie de la montaña.

-¡Ahí esta matenlo! secuestro al heredero Jin Ling- grito Jin Zixun.


	9. Tormenta

Lan Zhan no había bajado de la aldea por cuidar a A-Yuan. Wuxian iba al frente mientras Jiang Cheng cargaba al pequeño bebé y ayudaba a bajar a su hermana.

Al escuchar Jiang Cheng se puso frente a su hermana y sobrino temeroso de disparos de flecha, Wuxian era el único a la vista y se movió para evitar quedar en ese ángulo en que dañaran a sus hermanos, todos temieron al verlo moverse, pero aún así los arcos se tensaron.

Todo sucedió en una instante. Muchas flechas fueron lanzadas,Wen Ning que siempre iba cerca de su Wuxian detuvo la mayoría protegiendo lo más posible, pero principalmente la zona donde está el bebé. A pesar de evitar varias flechas una se inserto en el hombro y cuello de Wei Ying.

Antes de volver a cargar una voz resonó - ¡Alto todos! -. Al ver su cometido tan cerca Jin Zixun corrió a dar la estocada final a Wuxian. Jiang Yanli al ver a su hermano caer de rodillas herido corrió inmediatamente a protegerlo.

Jin Zixun no detuvo su golpe por la inercia. Justo en ese momento sonó un choque metálico.

Una espada dorada detuvo el golpe. Jin Zixun dio unos pasos hacia atrás al ver a su primo, quien lo apunto de regreso.

Al ver que el ataque había cesado Wen Ning tomó a Wuxian que sangraba profusamente y lo subió a toda velocidad. Los Jiang subieron rápidamente tras él.

Jin Zixuan volteó a ver su primo y lo abofeteo tirandolo al suelo - ¡Que demonios crees que haces! Pusiste en peligro a mi familia, me encargaré de ti en cuanto regresemos-

-Váyanse todos ustedes ahora y llevensela detenido, ha perdido la cordura-

-¡No puedes hacerme eso!... -

-¡Callate! Y agradece que Lan Wangji no hubiera estado aquí para cortar tu cuello-

Jin Zixun temió al recordar su último encuentro pero aún así no dejó de protestar mientras se retiraban. Jin Zixuan subió rápidamente tras su esposa temeroso.

En las casas Lan Zhan estaba sentado junto a A-Yuan cuando vio una sombra pasar a toda velocidad, un rastro de sangre quedó en el suelo. Gritos sonaban en el camino acercandose que Lan Zhan escucho - ¡A-Xian! - decía sin parar una voz de mujer muy desesperada.

Su corazón se detuvo un segundo. Corrió tras la ruta de sangre hasta llegar a la cabaña de Wen Qing donde se escuchaba como está gritaba pidiendo cosas, entro y solo pudo quedar pasmado ante lo que vio.

Aquel hombre que amaba estaba sumamente pálido tumbado ahí con dos flechas enterradas. Un sentimiento oprimio su pecho como nunca espero.


	10. Tormenta pt.2

Wuxian hizo un extraño sonido que solo parecía que gorgoteaba su sangre, Wen Qing lo regañó de inmediato -¡No intentes hablar! lo empeoraras- volteo a ver a Lan Zhan pasmado, entonces Jiang Yanli por fin arribó, y paso incluso empujando al Lan, y se puso a ayudar a Wen Qing, ya que habia ayudado durante la guerra a tratar a los heridos.

Jiang Cheng sacó a Wangji que parecía fuera de sí por completo con la mirada distante, el de blanco preguntó -¿Que paso?-. En ese instante llegó Jin Zixuan, y Wangji lo volteó a ver con un aura asesina, pero Jiang Cheng lo detuvo -¡El ayudo! no tuvo que ver tranquilo-.

Jin Zixuan llegó y quedó sorprendido de aquel lugar, estaba todo lleno de tierra, había muchos viejos e indefensas personas trabajando, haciendo cultivos, intentando solo sobrevivir, no pudo evitar tener lastima y sentirse avergonzado por creer cualquier noticia que alegaba que Wuxian escondia un ejercito, cuando realmente solo cuidaba de los últimos Wen que no habían dañado a nadie, y ni lo harían. Cuando vio a Lan Wangji y su mirada temió por un instante, pero luego vio como lo calmo Jiang Cheng. ¿Qué clase relación tenía con Wuxian para reaccionar de esa manera? Pero ese momento no era para pensar en ello.

El de amarillo hizo una reverencia muy grande y dijo - Esto es culpa de mi gente. Haré lo posible para que los implicados sean castigados y mejorar su situación-

-¿Quien fue? - dijo Wangji con voz fría y apretando su puño dejando sus manos pálidas.

Jin Zixuan dudo, pero era imposible ocultarlo - Jin Zixuan mi primo. Lo mande en detención de regreso a la secta-

Lan Zhan estaba a punto de partir con una mirada asesina pero fue detenido. Aunque lo odiara Jiang Cheng no quería más problemas relacionados a su hermano, y sabía que sin importar quién perpetrara el delito el "patriarca Yiling" sería el culpable.

-Wuxian es fuerte, pero está vez no se si lo logrará mantente a su lado necesita energía espiritual-

Wangji se detuvo, supo que las palabras del de morado eran ciertas. Entró inmediatamente a dar su energía espiritual mientras Wen Qing, Wen Ning y Yanli curaban sus heridas. Fue la noche más larga en la vida de Lan Zhan.

Al día siguiente, Wen Qing había logrado unir la vena que lo desangraba, y curar el resto de la herida, la del hombro no fue problema. Wuxian estaba sumamente pálido y frío pero se negaba a irse. Sabiendo lo impertinente que podría llegar a ser Wen Qing le puso una aguja en el centro de su frente para que no pudiera despertar en cinco días, dejando un tiempo para que sanara sin perturbaciones o intentando hablar. Había hecho todo en su poder, si su cuerpo sanaba bien ya no estaba en su campo. 

Yanli cayó agotada tras tantas emociones, su esposo la cargo y coincidió que lo mejor era llevarla de regreso a su hogar mientras aún estaba inconsciente, ya que había muchos asuntos que arreglar en su secta. Jiang Cheng los siguió llevando al pequeño Jin Ling que había estado constantemente molesto y llorando porque sus padres parecían no prestarle atención.

Wangji no quería separarse del lado de Wuxian en ningún momento temeroso de que fuera el último, pero sabiendo que no podía hacer más alcanzó a los que partían y les dijo que iría con ellos para su sorpresa. Se aseguraría de que castigaran al culpable y se disculpara por difamar a Wei Wuxian. Todos partieron en un incomodo viaje.

Mientras, Wen Ning se quedó a cargo de cuidar a Wei Ying y su pequeña aldea, cada día A-Yuan iba a contarle mil cosas a Wuxian y se aseguraba que su comida no tuviera rábanos. Todos hacían su mejor esfuerzo a su manera, esperando que a los 5 días si despertara.


	11. Concilio

Wangji llegó a la secta LanLing Jin ante la mirada expectante de todos. Todo era caos, regreso el ejército de cultivadores con el sobrino del líder de secta detenido, y tras ellos llegaron el próximo líder de secta, su esposa con su hermano, y el segundo Jade Lan. Nada parecía tener sentido.

Cuando llegaron ya estaba ahí Lan Qiren y Nie Mingjue, los cuales acudieron cuando se enteraron del posible ataque a Yiling.

Cuando entraron Jin Guangshan se dirigió a su hijo y le dijo - ¡Que demonios sucede! Porque detuviste a Zixun, el iba a acabar con esa amenaza... -

Casi se muerde la lengua al ver que de tras de su hijo iban unos muy molestos Jiang y Lan Wangji con una mirada sumamente sombría. Jiang Yanli se fue con Jin Ling que estaba irritable por tan intensa aventura. Jiang Cheng prometió hablar en nombre de su hermano y ella realmente esperaba que así lo hiciera.

Una vez todos reunidos, Lan Qiren no podía evitar ver a Wangji con preocupación temeroso de que fuera a decir, ya que la noticia de su pareja de cultivación no era conocida, incluso algunos externos no sabían que ya no estaba en Gusu. 

Jin Guangshan se sentó molesto al igual que Mingjue, y dijo -Ahora que todos están aquí, explica lo sucedido Zixuan. Porque no comprendo el malentendido, tu primo solo fue preocupado por la integridad de tu esposa...-

-¿Por la integridad de mi hermana? ¡¿y por eso ordeno que dispararan con nosotros ahí?! ¡Pudo matar a Jin Ling!- dijo con un tono sumamente exasperado Jiang Cheng, quien continuó -¿Temer por su integridad? como es posible si quiera cuando Jin Guangyao sabía perfectamente que fue conmigo-.

Murmullos sonaron inmediatamente, el líder Jin se aclaró la garganta, mientras Mingjue volteó a ver con desprecio a Guangyao que se encontraba silencioso detrás de su padre. -Líder Jiang, ya veo que todo fue un pequeño problema de comunicación...- dijo el lider de secta Jin.

-¡¿Problema de comunicación?! el bastardo no detuvo su espada ni porque estaba mi hermana en el camino. ¡Fue una afrenta directa a la familia Jiang! y exijo el castigo correspondiente-

-Vamos, vamos, nadie resulto herido- dijo Guangshan

Wangji empezó a emitir una fuerte aura asesina con sus puños fuertemente cerrados, uno tomando a bichen, Jin Zixuan vio esa reacción y habló antes de cualquier reacción del otro -Si nadie resulto herido fue porque llegue a tiempo porque la sirvienta me informo a donde fue Yanli. Desconozco las intenciones de Guangyao de ocultar esto aun viendo partir tan grande numero de cultivadores.- dijo lanzandole una mirada molesta a su medio hermano y continuó -Pero el comportamiento de Zixun no tiene excusa alguna, además hirió de gravedad a Wei Wuxian que no hizo ninguna afrenta-

-Suficiente afrenta ha sido proteger esos perros Wen- dijo Mingjue

-Así es, además mato a nuestra gente por ello no lo olvides- dijo Guangshan como si se sintiera renovado por el apoyo del otro.

-¿Afrenta? - dijo Jin Zixuan riendo - Pude entrar a burial mounds, y lo único que hay ahí son viejos y enfermos que buscan llegar al fin de sus días en paz y aislados del mundo, suficiente castigo es no poder salir de esas tierras malditas por el resto de sus vidas.-

-Merecen morir por lo pecados de su secta- dijo Mingjue molesto

-¿Morir? ellos ni siquiera son cultivadores, ni siquiera pudieron apoyar o ponerse en contra, eran un simple cero a la izquierda para Wen Ruohan- dijo Jin Zixuan cada vez más molesto.

-Vamos, seguramente escondió sus mejores cartas, nunca las pondría a la vista. - dijo Jin Guangshan no queriendo perder terreno.

-Vayan- la voz hizo que todos voltearan, entonces Wangji dijo - Vayan a Burial Mounds, compruébenlo por ustedes mismos- dijo con tono serio. 

-Hanguang Jun, sabe que eso sería muy peligroso podría tendernos una redada- dijo Jin Guangshan nervioso.

-¿Redada? una flecha atravesó su cuello, no se podrá levantar en por lo menos cinco días- dijo Jiang Cheng molesto. 

-Coincido, sería el mejor momento para ir- dijo Mingjue con los brazos cruzados.

Jin Guangshan tras pensarlo supo que podría aprovechar esta oportunidad para robar el sello del tigre estigio, o incluso acabar con esa molestia, después de todo con esa herida no sería dificil morir por falta de aire -¡Que así sea entonces! pero como entraremos-

-Pues aquí esta alguien que vive ahí así que no habrá problema- dijo Jiang Cheng casi rodando los ojos, pero nadie los otros dos lideres de secta no sabían esta información, pero antes de indagar sobre ello el de morado continuo - ¡Pero eso no me hará quitar el dedo del renglón! ¿Cual será el castigo para su sobrino?-

Jin Guangshan sabía que eso sería un asunto sin resolver, así que pregunto - ¿Que castigo proponen?-

-Cárcel- dijo Jiang Cheng

\- Destierro- dijo Jin Zixuan

-Muerte- dijo Lan Zhan

Jin Guangshan casi escupe su vino al escuchar la última propuesta, pero por la mirada de Wangji sabía que no era broma alguna.

Entonces Mingjue dijo - Propongo que sea encarcelado en la secta Nie, para que sea un territorio neutro, y si llegará a ser ayudado a huir Lan Wangji tendrá derecho de cazarlo como considere-

Todos aceptaron.

Wangji se paró inmediatamente y dijo - Partiremos mañana, el líder de secta y alguien de confianza únicamente, el sello que protege la entrada no acepta grupos grandes de personas. Garantizaré su integridad mientras no le pongan un dedo encima-

-Perfecto Hanguang Jun- dijo Jin Guangshan -Pero eso solo sucedería si respondemos a una agresión, y seguro usted entendería...-

-Si lo agreden serán agredidos- dijo Wangji con fría voz.

-¿Porque lo protege?- dijo Mingjue tan directo como solo el podría

\- Porque es mi pareja de cultivación- dijo Lan Zhan, sin siquiera voltear a verlos y se fue, dejando al resto sin palabras.


	12. Mal Tiempo

Todo el concilio partió hacia Yiling al día siguiente. Al llegar todos subieron temerosos por el camino que se abrió ante la presencia de Lan Zhan, lo cual lo hizo dudar ligeramente pero continuaron completamente atentos.

Al verlos llegar los Wen primero se alegraron de ver al Lan pero al ver al otro todos se escondieron en sus hogares temerosos. Cuando pasaron por la cabaña de Wen Qing una persona apenas pudiendo recargarse se asomo manteniéndose de pie por estar en el marco de la puerta, una sonrisa iluminó su rostro, pero se borro inmediatamente, por lo que el paso que iba a quedarse a medias. Por inercia Jin Guangashan saco su espada pero su filo fue detenido antes por la mano de Wen Ning -Wei Wuxian... Wen Ning- no pudo evitar decir impactado de la velocidad de Wen Ning que salió de la nada. 

-Tu...- dijo Wuxian con una voz rasposa, apenas oible, pero no iba dirigido a su atacante si no a Lan Zhan. ¿Acaso habia sido traicionado? ¿Habia hecho todo esto solo para entrar cuando estaba herido y matarlo? Su cabeza iba creando ideas sin parar mientras su rostro iba formando una sonrisa macabra. Wangji intentó dar un paso, pero Wen Ning lo volteo a ver, sus ojos mostraban fuera de sí, y sabía que eso significaba que Wuxian había tomado el poder, y ahora el también era un enemigo. -Wei Ying-.

Parecía que quiso responder pero no pudo, tomo la flauta en su cintura, entonces unos brazos se cernieron a su alrededor de la nada sacándolo de su tornado de ideas. ¿Como alguien paso a Wen Ning? pensó, entonces vio que el que lo abrazó fuertemente era Jiang Cheng. Wanyin no era su enemigo y nunca lo sería, es más, para Wuxian, debería morir por él si era necesario, ese era su deber.

Wuxian aflojo su cuerpo ligeramente quedando sostenido en su agarre, aún seguía débil, y lo había estado ocultando estos momentos, no podía hablar aún porque su garganta dolia con cada pequeño sonido que emitía, pero Jiang Cheng lo conocía no necesitaba decir algo más para saber hacia donde se tornaron sus pensamientos.

Entonces le dijo -Tranquilo, Hanguang Jun solo trajo a todos para que vieran que no hay un ejercito enorme y aterrador aquí.- dijo, luego dijo a su oído inescuchable para el resto -Si alguien intenta algo yo estaré ahí, deja de querer cargar todo tu solo-

Solo entonces Wuxian dejo caer su peso y lo sostuvo completamente su hermano, los ojos de Wen Ning volvieron a la normalidad. A-Yuan huyo de con su abuela, y llegó solo para sacarles la lengua a los lideres de la secta, y luego fue asustado a ver a su "papá Wei Wuxian". Todos tenian sentimientos encontrados. Jiang Cheng llevó a Wuxian adentro, Wen Ning no se apartó de la puerta, no dejando entrar a nadie excepto a A-Yuan. Cuando Wuxian despertó hace unas horas, vio a A-Yuan que jugaba con algunas ramitas, y una ramita grande era "papa Wuxian" y otra era "A-Yuan", cuando se vio observado usando esos términos se sonrojo, Wuxian no podía hablar, pero dijo "papa" mientras se señalaba a si mismo y asintió, y A-Yuan no necesito más para ahora no parar de decirle de esa forma. Ahora que tenia un papá no quería perderlo de nuevo, y no se pensaba alejar de él mientras esos geges extraños iban por ahí asustando a todos, incluso vio veo a Wangji.

Lan Zhan no tuvo más remedio que llevar el resto de lideres de secta por el recorrido. A pesar de rostro estoico, sus pensamientos estaban por doquier, una tristeza enorme inundo su corazón, al observar que incluso en este punto Wuxian podía desconfiar de él, aunque lo entendía hasta cierto punto, había despertado hace poco y de la nada tus enemigos jurados están en tu puerta guiados por esa persona especial. Por otro lado, estaba muy feliz, porque su amado estaba vivo, pero preocupado por lo enfermo que se veía y como claramente no podía hablar aún, temiendo que no pudiera hacerlo, porque amaba su voz llamando su nombre una y otra vez. Quería acabar estas tonterías y correr hacia él pero sabia que podía ser peligroso.  
  
Después de que los líderes recorrieron cada rincón del lugar, y observaron que efectivamente no había más se quedaron en una cabaña que era la más grande del lugar, que Wangji había hecho para su amado. Tras dejarlos, fue corriendo por al lugar de Wen Qing, donde esta le miró molesta, y solo le dijo que Wuxian fue a donde dormía normalmente, y le explicó que no supo como pero despertó antes de lo que hubiera deseado.

Lan Zhan fue corriendo para ver a Wuxian junto a Jiang Cheng "conversando" con ayuda de hojas de papel y un pincel. Su bello rostro lucía pálido aun, pero no tanto como cuando llegaron, incluso una sonrisa cruzo su rostro y se sintió celoso de no ser la razón de ella. Al ver a Wangji llegar Jiang Cheng dijo -Creo que me voy- Wuxian intento detenerlo pero no pudo y solo lo vio feo. Jiang Cheng dijo -Creo que me agradas más cuando no hablas- Wuxian le lanzo algo que encontro en el suelo, pero aun así el otro se fue.

Wangji se acerco y se sentó a su lado. Wuxian saco una hoja, que decía "lo siento", había preparado varias notas, "pero no me gusta que ellos estén aquí" "tienen malas intenciones, asustan a todos" "y yo no puedo protegerlos aún".

-No necesitas protegerlos, estoy aqui. Era necesario-

"No importa que haga, lo justo o no, ellos me odian"

-Yo hare que vean que no hay peligro-

"Eso no bastará, hay gente que quiere el sello" "Rompi la mitad con ayuda de Jiang Cheng"

-No deberías esforzarte en esta condición-

"Ellos lo buscan, no podía arriesgarme" dijo poniendo una mirada triste sin notarlo, pero le dio una sonrisa a Lan Wangji como si quisiera tranquilizarlo.

Wangji lo besó, la piel de su rostro era suave, su cuello estaba cubierto totalmente, más abajo una venda, odiaba verlo así, pero eso no quitaba que fuera hermoso cada centímetro de piel visible. Lo comenzó a desvestir lentamente, buscando ver cada pedazo de piel de él. Tras temer perderlo, no podia más contemplarlo, la última mitad del sello del tigre estigio colgaba de su cuello. Anonadado en su belleza bajo la guardia, hasta que el otro abrió los ojos enormemente y lo aventó mientras Wuxian rodó hacia el otro sentido. El filo de una espada se estrelló contra la roca donde antes estaban, Wuxian se movió rápidamente despojando de su espada al otro rompiéndole el brazo.

Tomo la espada y la dirigió a su atacante. Jin Guangshan estaba en el suelo pero no pudo evitar observar que aquel joven no emitía poder espiritual, era un simple hierro en sus manos, pero pronto vio un fulgor blanco que le recordó que Wuxian no era el único ahí. 

Jin Guangshan noto que no estaba el sello del tigre por ningún lado, así que supuso que lo tendría Wuxian mismo. Aprovecharía su sueño para tomar por la fuerza el sello, pero llegó y había esa escena, sabía que ambos estaban distraídos y era su única oportunidad

Pronto todos llegaron, el líder Jin desapareció, y luego vieron a Bichen ir hacia allí así que la siguieron, todo para encontrarse con aquella rara escena. El líder Jin en el suelo apuntado por Wei Wuxian que se encontraba totalmente desvestido. 

Nie MIngjue no pudo evitar ver el sello tatuado con fuego en el pecho de Wuxian. Sin poder soportar más Wuxian al ver su mirada dijo con una voz rasposa -Yo también tengo suficiente razones para odiar a los Wen, me marcaron por siempre, mataron a los padres que me adoptaron, me quitaron mi hogar todo, pero aun así se que la justicia no es a donde pertenece alguien, hay cultivadores Wen que salvaron a mi y a la familia que me queda, y hay despreciables cultivadores de otras sectas que solo buscan poder- Cada palabra que decía sonaba aun más débil, y sangre comenzó a salir de su boca, ahogándolo casi al final. Le dio su la espada a Jin Zixuan que vio con despreció a su padre.

Lan Zhan tomo rápidamente la túnica del suelo y cubrió a Wuxian, no soportando más que estuviera expuesto a todos.

Nie MIngjue dijo entonces -Cuando romperás la otra mitad- dijo ya que observó perfectamente que lo que colgaba en su cuello eran restos. Jiang Cheng contesto por su hermano -Hoy no tuvo más energía para romperlo completamente, pero en cuanto se recupere me asegurare que lo rompa incluso en su presencia si lo tranquiliza-

-Eso basta para mi, cuando lo haga no habrá más asuntos pendientes entre la secta Nie y Wei Wuxian. Me encargaré de vigilar al líder Jin- dijo con un tono molesto

Entonces Jin Zixuan dijo - No hay necesidad, me encargaré de los problemas de mi secta. Partiremos ahora- dijo apuntando a su padre con la espada para que se moviera. Sin espada para huir, al líder Jin no le quedo más que ir. 

Lan Qiren no había dicho nada en todas estas reuniones, casi escupe sangre al verlo desnudo con Wangji, pero porfin esta vez luego de mucho, recordó que el joven quiza no era tan malo.

Jiang Cheng vio con ojos horrorizados a su hermano y salió corriendo. Lan Zhan que estaba a su espalda entonces lo miró de enfrente, la venda de su cuello estaba embebida en sangre. Wen Qing fue lo más rápido posible, esta vez se encargaría que no despertara en dos semanas, o a ese paso jamás sanaría.


	13. Calma

Wei Wuxian fue puesto a dormir a la fuerza por Wen Qing, para poder cocerlo de nuevo y que se curará antes, porque sabía que no podía parar de hablar.

Cuando Mingjue fue a despedirse encontró a un Wei Wuxian inconsciente tapado hasta el cuello, supuso que era para que no se viese su herida pero Jiang Cheng sabía que esa no era la razón, si no los celos extraños del segundo Jade, enserio, nadie lo soporta porque querrían "robarselo" pensó a punto de golpearse la frente con su propia mano.

Lan Xichen contactó a su hermano y tras todo el incidente sería más fácil mover al grupo de gente, ya que tenían la aprobación de la mayoría de jefes de secta, solo poner alguna excusa para el resto de gente que solo buscaba venganza sin fundamento. Había una zona cerca de Gusu que podía ser usada bajo la fachada de "centro de trabajos forzados", donde podrían estar en paz mientras no salieran de ahí en lo que olvidaban su existencia.

Wangji fue al lugar a revisar que todo estuviera bien, por lo que cuando despertó Wuxian él no estaba de nuevo a su lado. A pesar de estar "dormido" no había dejado de pensar en Lan Zhan todo este tiempo, y como fueron interrumpidos, sin importar la hora comenzó a frotarse debajo de la cobija, cada vez más rápido, pero sin importar, parecía que no era suficiente, quizá si utilizaba sus dedos funcionaria. Con una mano tomó su miembro y lo frotó con fuerza, mientras con la otra penetro su propia entrada.

Comenzó a morderse los labios mientras se retorcía del placer inconscientemente comenzó a decir el nombre de Lan Zhan. De tanto movimiento quedó descubierto más y más. Absorto en su actividad no escucho los pasos acercarse.

-¡Wei Wuxian!- grito Jiang Cheng haciendo que el corazón de Wei Ying se parará por un momento. - Que dem.. Es de día por el amor de dios. -

-Tu eres el que llegó a mi cuarto sin avisar- dijo y le saco la lengua.

-Es momento de tratar el verdadero asunto- dijo serio y acercandose.

-Pensé que no querrías ayudar... -

Ambos se congelaron al sentir una fría mirada. Voltearon para ver a un Wangji con una oscura y molesta mirada, pero es que la situación se prestaba a muchas interpretaciones.

Jiang Cheng se alejó y dijo - Me voy- y huyo no sin antes poner un sello en la entrada para que nadie se enfrentará a su dilema.

-¡Lan Zhan! Regresaste te extrañe mucho- dijo Wuxian con voz jovial intentando evitar la situación.

Pero Wangji estaba molesto espero tanto para escuchar aquella voz solo para decirle a otro hombre que lo ayudara estando desnudo y con una ereccion. No necesitaba nadie más y se lo recordaría este día.

Con una oscura mirada se acercó. Nervioso Wuxian dijo - Wangji, Lan Zhan, Er gege porque me ves así, no pasó nada, solo entró en un mal momento.. Yo-

Sin escucharlo lo beso posesivamente. Lo toco con fuerza y sin piedad. Al ver lo dilatado que ya estaba, entró sin si quiera avisar, con gran fuerza haciendo sentir dolor y placer a Wuxian.

Lo penetro con tal fuerza que Wuxian sintió que su cadera se rompería. - Lan Er gege ten ten piedad. El el solo entró para hablar de otras otras cosas. Yo era el que se estaba masturbando pensando en ti-

-Solo yo puedo verte así-

-Vamos, somos hombres. Además crecimos juntos, me ha visto muchas veces desnudo-

-No. No debe de nuevo- dijo aumentando la fuerza.

Wuxian se sintió incluso mariado -Lan Zhan ten piedad re recuerda que estoy herido aun-

Solo entonces, fue como si dejará de contenerse y lo llenó por completo. Wei Ying se sintió agotado, y efectivamente tenía un poco de sangre en la venda de su hombro.

Lan Wangji lo vio con preocupación y lo abrazo fuertemente - Mio-

-No necesitabas hacer eso para recordarme lo, yo siempre seré tuyo dese el día que me tomaste- dijo con un tono dramático a forma de broma pero con una sonrisa sincera.

-Mmn- ambos se quedaron abrazados fuertemente un largo tiempo. Después de casi perderse, este calor era más reconfortante que nunca.


	14. Hasta el final del camino

Wei Ying confío en Lan Zhan de que la nueva área era adecuada. Los Lan presentaron la idea ante los otros líderes, Nie Mingjue sólo objeto que no pudieran salir de ahí y no contarán con armas. Jiang Cheng acepto sin alguna anotación. Por su parte los Jin eran otro asunto.

Una pelea de poder se desarrollaba entre ellos. Y los tres contendientes tenían opiniones diferentes. Jin Zixuan apoyaba la moción, Jin Guangshan se oponía absolutamente, mientras Jin Guangyao, solo asintió a lo que dijera Nie Mingjue, estando en un punto medio.

Sin embargo, todo tenía una condición: se debía destrozar la mitad del sello del tigre estigio frente a todos. -¿Cuando destrozaría el sello de todas formas?- pregunto Jin Zixuan sin importarle ya la opinión de padre. -Este mismo día- dijo Lan Xichen -¿Hoy mismo? ¡aquí en la torre Koi! yo no quiero que la zorra que sirve a Hanguang Jun este aquí- grito indignado Jin Gangshan.

Una voz surgió de un muro -Lo siento pero la zorra ya estaba aquí, ¿Acaso no le informo Jin Guangyao?- dijo Wei Wuxian con un tono molesto y sarcástico. -Dado que yo si cumplo mis promesas mas les vale no parpadear- 

Concentrando una enorme energía de resentimiento que abrumaba incluso a los líderes de secta, todos fueron testigos como el sello se fue fragmentando cada vez en partes más pequeñas, hasta pulverizarse. Jin Guangshan le dio un tic de solo ver tal arma desperdiciada así, entonces una voz dijo a su oído, -Esta débil, no debería desaprovechar la oportunidad-. Efectivamente en los últimos momentos un ligero temblor se observó en sus piernas, casi imperceptible los ojos de Jin Guangshan brillaron. Un fulgor salió en varias direcciones, después de todo estaban en territorio Jin, el líder de secta tenía más de una espada a su disposición.

Un brillo enceguecedor llenó el lugar, así como el sonido de choque metálico y el desfunde de varias armas. Todo en unos segundos, pero eso bastó para observar a un ileso Wei Ying rodeado por Wen Ning y Lan Wangji que tenía una mirada sumamente oscura. 

Nie Mingjue se molestó de sobremanera, no le agradaba Wei Wuxian, pero jamás aceptaría a un "lider" que atacaba a traición y por la espalda. Las otras dos sectas no les faltaban razones para desacreditar a Jin Guangshan.

Tras el incidente la presión política de no poder estar en contra al resto de las grandes sectas, llevo a que quitaran a Jin Guangshan del mando y lo desterraran prácticamente para evitar su injerencia. Jin Guangyao sonreía de verdad después de mucho tiempo, quitarse al viejo de encima fue más rápido de lo que pensó, ahora podría eliminarlo sin temor a represalia, Jin Zixuan se volvió el nuevo líder, pero no es como si no lo hubiera contemplado antes. 

Después, del incidente, por su parte, Lan Wangji y Wei Wuxian prepararon todo para ir a su nueva ubicación sigilosamente para evitar el enojo público. Lan Wangji no quería que Wuxian se separara de él un segundo luego de tantos atentados. A Wei Ying le causaba mucha risa porque estaba lejos de ser una damisela en peligro, pero le gustaba la atención que recibía. 

Una vez que todos llegaron al nuevo destino, Wei Wuxian pudo separarse sin preocupación alguna e ir a Cloud Recess con Lan Zhan. En el Jingshi lo primero que hizo fue recostarse, hace mucho que no dormía en una cama tan cómoda.

Al verlo ahí Lan Wangji no pudo evitar abalanzarsele encima a besarlo. Pero no todo sería paz y tranquilidad, Lan Qiren aun odiaba a Wei Wuxian, y se encargaría de ir a molestar siempre que pudiera. Molestos pararon para ir a ver lo que el viejo quería. Pero a Wei Ying no le importaba, después de las 9 se encargaría de disfrutar mucho.


	15. Después de las 9

Wuxian estuvo molesto todo el día, quería aprovechar esa bella cama, pero solo se la pasaban interrumpiéndolos, pero no estuvo tan molesto como cuando a las 5 para las 8 llegó Wangji y se recostó preparado para dormir justo a las 9, lo veía incrédulo, después que hizo tanto para traerlo aquí ¿solo dormiría?. Wei Wuxian se negó, y si eso pasaba, se iría con los Wen porque odiaba este lugar lleno de reglas. 

Antes de que el otro pegara el ojo corrió y se colocó sobre él. Las manos rodearon su cintura, como para atraerlo y recostarlo consigo, pero Wei Wuxian era igual de fuerte, así que rompió ese agarre y aseveró -¡No dejaré que duermas! Somo esposos -

-Pero son las 9- contestó Lan Zhan

-Si te duermes me iré... y haré esto a otras personas- dijo sin siquiera saber con quien amenazar, bajo, sacó lo pantalones de Wangji lo suficiente para liberar su miembro y lo comenzó a chupar, sin notar que tras lo que dijo Lan Zhan apretó fuerte los puños. Al Lan no le importaba que tan imaginario fuera su enemigo la posibilidad lo molestaba de sobre manera.

Entonces comenzó a mover su cadera, haciendo que Wuxian casi se atragantara, generalmente el tenía el control en las felaciones, pero ahora aquel miembro entraba y salía sin control, y sentía que se asfixiaría en cualquier momento. Se separó para poder respirar, pero solo ese segundo bastó para ser azotado en la cama y quitado su pantalón. Pronto Wei Ying sintió el peso de Lan Zhan y la presión en su entrada. No estaba listo, pero el molesto Lan Wangji si. La entrada estuvo mucho más cerrada que en otras ocasiones, el dolo recorrió a Wuxian, pero estaba feliz que por fin lo estuvieran haciendo.

Lo fornico duramente una y otra vez hasta que su entrada escurría de su semilla. Wuxian se quedó ahí acostado. -Perdón por molestarte, sabes que no iría con nadie más. Incluso si quisiera nadie me aceptaría- dijo a forma de broma, pero para Lan Zhan no lo era. Pronto Wuxian se arrepintió de sus acciones, ya que comenzó a ser penetrado nuevamente en una nueva posición, quiza si era momento de cerrar la boca por primera vez, marcas fueron dejadas por todo el pecho de Wuxian, reclamándolo propio. Al finalizar, Wei Ying sentía que su cadera le dolía de sobremanera por los fuertes movimientos. -Gege, ya no te molestaré mañana, a este paso mi cadera se romperá- dijo en una tono chipil.

-No hace falta, somos esposos, te cumpliré todos los días-

Wuxian comenzó a toser ante la noticia -Lan Zhan ¿que acaso quieres matarme?- dijo preocupado. Pero Lan Wangji ya dormía placidamente en su cama. A Wei Wuxian no le quedo otra que dormir lamentando su suerte. Al día siguiente no quería despertar más.

\-----

Para Lan Xichen aquel día en la torre Koi no pasó desapercibido nada. Observó como fue el mismo Guangyao el que dejó entrar a Wuxian, tal y como lo mencionó, pero también vio como fue el mismos MengYao el que embrujó el oído de su padre para que atacara.

Al no irse, también presenció su feliz rostro cuando dijeron el destino del Jin mayor. Algo le indicaba que Jin Guangshan corrió suerte al no ser asesinado. Pero ahora temía que Jin Zixuan no tendría tanta suerte. 

Pero lo que más le preocupaba no era esto, si no que a pesar de saberlo todo, no tenía la fuerza para detener a Jin Guangyao. Su afable rostro, su bella y real sonrisa que le ofrecía solo a él, cada vez que pensaba actuar, el recordar su rostro triste lo hacia no hacerlo. Lan Xichen nunca era impulsivo, pero en este punto estaba llevado al límite, sin importar que pasara, sabía que si era rechazado quizá le sería más fácil hacer lo correcto. 

Ese día fue a la habitación del otro donde siempre estaba sentando revisando varios textos. Al verlo entrar, Meng Yao sonrió fugazmente, se paró y lo saludo con una pequeña reverencia. Lan Xichen cerró tras su paso, sin escuchar ni una palabra de lo que decía el otro, camino hacia él sin parar. Meng Yao puso un rostro extraño al no poder leer al Lan, pero entonces unas manos tomaron su rostro, y lo próximo que supo es que sus labios fueron presionados con los del otro. El impacto fue sobrepasado por la cálida sensación en su pecho. Su corazón latió con fuerza, y finalmente le correspondió.

Lan Xichen se había preparado para el peor escenario, pero nunca para uno positivo, sus manos comenzaron a sudar sin saber que hacer ahora. Cuando sus labios se separaron su rostro se había sonrojado por completo. -Yo yo lo siento me deje llevar- dijo nervioso, pero MengYao respondió -¿Porque sientes algo que querías hacer? Mas.... cuando no eras el único- Esta vez Guangyao se paró ligeramente de puntas para besar el otro, mientras colocaba sus brazos en su cuello para no caer. 

Lan Xichen sentía que su corazón saldría de su pecho, y decidió que lo mejor sería dejar de pensar de nuevo. Sus manos comenzaron a tocar la figura del otro, el cual no se opuso. Sus manos se posaron impertinentemente en los glúteos del Jin, bajaron a sus muslos, de donde lo tomo y lo alzó como si no pesara nada. 

Hacia cada movimiento lentamente como esperando ver la respuesta del otro. Lo llevó a la cama, donde lo coloco, pero poniéndose sobre él sin soltarlo. Meng Yao se separó de él, Xichen paró nervioso pensando que quizá fue demasiado lejos. Sin embargo, solo fue para que Guangyao dijera - Nunca lo he hecho, se bueno conmigo-. Lan Xichen tragó saliva, como decía algo así de tierno en ese momento. -Lo prometo-.

Una vez que recibió la aprobación, sus manos temblorosas lo fueron desnudando dejando a la vista una blanca piel que lo invitaba a besarla. Moviéndose por instinto, y sin cocimiento alguno, Lan Xichen comenzó a sentir la entrada del otro que ya estaba un tanto relajada por la estimulación, un dedo, luego dos, el otro solo sentía un escalofrió pero no decía nada más. 

Sin soportar más su punzante miembro, lo coloco en la entrada y entró lentamente, MengYao se retorció ligeramente bajo él pero le dijo al oído -Ahora no pares-, como si presintiera lo que iba a hacer. Siguiendo su mando, continuó, los movimientos se iban haciendo más rápidos, cuando MengYao gimió, perdió cualquier miedo y siguió más rápido y fuerte. Sonidos lascivos sonaban en su oído, a pesar de que el otro intentaba contenerlos.

El quería escuchar su voz una y otra vez sucumbir en el deseo. Tras bastante tiempo, se vino dentro del otro. Al salir, pudo observar al otro recostado sin poder evitar pensar en lo hermoso que era. 

Pero ahora un pensamiento culposo regresó a él, ahora estaba aún más engatusado por el otro, pero en ese momento no le importaba más, era muy feliz, y disfrutaría el poder dormir a lado de quien amaba.


	16. Decisiones

Pronto el día de nombramiento como jefe de secta de Jin Zixuan llegó, como digno evento de la secta Lanling Jin, una gran fiesta se organizó a su nombre. Después de tantas disputas, no se pudo negar la petición de Jiang Yanli de llevar a su hermano, sin importar la expectativa que eso crearía a todos.

Viajaría junto al resto de los Lan invitados, excepto Lan Xichen que ya se encontraba en aquel lugar. A pesar de querer ir separados, nadie se sentía a gusto perdiéndolo de vista, aunque cuando interactuaba con Lan Wangji no podían evitar sentirse incómodos, hasta que por fin los dejaron atrás en la caravana. Lan Qiren fue molesto todo el camino, viendo como ese joven podía ser tan indecente y su sobrino no lo detenía. En primer lugar iba en un burro que saco sepa dios donde, Lan Wangji lo guiaba, y de vez en cuando le acariciaba la espalda o el cuello, a veces lo hacía besarlo, pero lo peor era cuando abría la boca para decir barbaridades. Lan Qiren tenía ganas de golpear al burro para que corriera y lo tirará en un risco.

Tras bastante, por fin llegaron, pero Wei Wuxian no podía evitar sentirse tenso, si bien había sido invitado por su hermana y acudió por ella, sabía que no era bien visto por el resto, y realmente no le interesaba, pero si como vieran a Wangji, así que en cuanto entraron dejó de interactuar con él. Un presentimiento lo llenó, como si alguien lo observara, pero en esta situación ¿Quien no lo observaría? más de forma hostil, estaba bastante acostumbrado a ello. 

Se sentaron en una zona muy cercana a donde se desarrollaría la presentación, pero no muy visible para evitar alguna escena durante la ceremonia. Ahí sentados juntos comenzó a pesar si no estaba realmente paranoico. Justo estando en medio de la presentación, sintió algo se le acercaba, se levantó para evitarlo, en segundos vio como un brillo estaba a a punto de pasar, pero entonces vio que iba hacia un distraído Jin Zixuan, sin pensarlo más sostuvo aquel filo con su mano.

Un grito agudo salió involuntariamente. Su mano sangraba demasiado sosteniendo una afilada espada con toda su fuerza, un fulgor blanco paso a su lado, perforando el cuello del agresor. Todos quedaron en shock, sin saber que acababa de suceder.

Hanguang Jun, aquel calmado hombre no dudo en matar a alguien. Luego un hombre vestido de negro que no volteaba, detuvo una espalda que era evidente hubiera herido a su nuevo líder de secta. La conmoción no esperó, aquel hombre herido de la mano se fue inmediatamente, mientras Lan Wangji iba a seguirlo, pero fue detenido por la multitud. Un grito sonó cuando descubrieron al atacante que yacía inerte en el suelo, era Jin Zixun.

Jin Zixuan ordenó desalojar a la gente ajena del lugar, en lo que iba al cadáver. Una espada ensangrentada estaba en el suelo, y a unos metros su primo. A pesar de sentir dolor, sabía que era el trato que aceptó con Lan Wangji ¿Como podría reclamarle algo?.

Aun con la conmoción el mismo pensamiento llegó a todos los líderes de secta, ¿Como huyó de la secta Nie?. Además a todos les parecía que ese ataque no iba dirigido a Jin Zixuan, si no a quien detuvo la espada, pero ¿Porque atacó desde ese punto exacto?, casi pareciera que matar al líder Jin era el premio de consolación

Nie Mingjue estaba furioso, Jin Guangyao y Lan Xichen desaparecieron del lugar sin que nadie lo notara. Lan Wangji evitó a todos y fue tras Wei Wuxian que sabía dios donde estaba. Para todos los observadores pasó aquel pensamiento ¿Porque Wei Wuxian no usó su fuerza espiritual para evitar tanto daño por la hoja?.

Lan Wangji encontró a Wei Wuxian sentado en el suelo amarrando su mano una y otra vez. Sus dedos no lucían nada bien. Viendo que era observado por el Lan dijo -Perdón es que no quiero que se me caiga uno de camino- dijo a forma de broma pero la mirada de Lan Wangji era completamente oscura -No vuelvas a hacerlo-, dijo secamente dejando sin palabras a Wei Wuxian que fue cargado inmediatamente y llevado volando directo a Gusu, con los Wen. 

-...Perdón, si le pasaba algo a ese pavoreal mi shijie sufriría mucho- dijo por fin Wuxian con un tono más serio.

-Tu eres más importante. El podría defenderse-

-¡Vamos! aún siendo el no puedo ser tan egoísta-

-No quiero perderte- dijo Lan Wangji con su voz fallando.

Wei Wuxian sintió que no debía decir más. Solo fue llevado pensando que si él muriera era muy probable que sufriera aún más que cualquier persona, su corazón se sintió pesado y ligeramente culpable.

\---

En una habitación en la torre Koi, Jin Guangyao fue jalado del brazo y aventado adentro. Un molesto Lan Xichen le dijo -¿Tu tuviste que ver cierto?-. MengYao parecía a punto de hiperventilarse, realmente odiaba que el otro lo tratara así. Era el único que en todo este tiempo lo trato bien, y todo esto realmente lo hería, pero sabía que era su culpa.

-Si- dijo sin poder ocultarle la verdad.

-¡¿Por qué?! ¿por qué lo haces?-

\- ¡Por qué solo si llegó a la cima me respetaran ! dejaran de verme como basura, de hablarme despectivamente, de de ser un simple "hijo de puta"... yo...- dijo sin poder evitar que su voz se quebrará.

-Basta. No necesitas hacer eso para que eso pase. No dejes que eso te afecte-

\- ¡Para ti es muy fácil decirlo! ¿Quien se atrevería decir algo de los Jade Lan? Yo no nací con ese privilegio de nacer en una cuna de oro. Yo nací en un sucio burdel, creciendo desde el fondo, y no importa que haga no es suficiente para el resto-

-Lo es para mí. Ven conmigo, deja esto atrás, serás líder de Gusu a mi lado, pero por favor para.-

Jin Guangyao sintió su respiración aún más pesada.


	17. Bloody Sunday

MengYao negó con la cabeza - No puedo ¿Que dirían de ti? ¿QUE DIRÍAN DE MI? Lo mejor sería irme- dijo abriendo la puerta corriendo. De repente paró en seco un hoja atravesaba su estómago haciendolo escupir sangre.

No necesito alzar la cabeza para saber que quien lo había herido era Nie Mingjue. Callen do hacia atrás puedo ver como Nie Huaisang atrás de él reía detrás de su abanico.

Sin embargo cuando el filo caía de nuevo hacia su cabeza, fue justo la voz de Huaisang la que abogo. - Hermano basta, pri primero debe ser juzgado- dijo poniendose enfrente y cerrando los ojos.

-¡¿Que más pruebas necesito?! El dejo salir a ese bastado-

-Si pero debe decirlo los Jin o nos meteremos en problemas-

Mingjue sólo tomó con fuerza su sable intentando contener su furio. Huaisang se acercó al oído de Jin Guangyao y le dijo casi inaudible - Si vuelves intentar atentar contra mí hermano no seré tan piadoso- su sangre se heló ¿Como podía ser el mismo Huaisang que conocía?.

Unos pasos llegaron a toda velocidad. Lan Xichen decidió no seguirlo al inicio, pero luego escuchó algo caer sonoramente y la voz de Huaisang. Corrió solo para ver a Mingjue con su vena de la frente a punto de explotar. Huaisang frente a MengYao cubriéndolo y un lago de sangre creciendo más y más debajo del de amarillo.

El Lan corrió a levantar al otro y Mingjue pareció enfurecer. - ¡Ese malnacido no merece tu ayuda! -

-¡Yo ayudo a quien aprecio y no importa que haga eso no cambiará! -

Mingjue jamás pensó ver Xichen gritar y menos a él. Cargó al otro con sumo cuidado y salió volando por ayuda. MengYao alzó su mano y la puso en la mejilla del otro - Realmente no merezco tu ayuda déjame aquí- su mano iba perdiendo fuerza y resbaló dejando sangre a su paso.

Hizo lo posible por detener la hemorragia y voló hacia Gusu sin descanso.

\---

Camino a Gusu Wuxian ya no sentía sus dedos. - Creo que si mis dedos no sirven ya tendré una excusa para no llevar mi espada- dijo riendo pero a Wangji no le hizo gracia alguna.

-Wangji... Prometo no ponerme más en riesgo ¿si? Solo no me veas así más... Necesito tu cariño- Wangji lo abrazó con más fuerza.

Llegaron a la cabaña de Wen Qing, y con solo verlos llegar sabia que Wuxian vendría herido.

Para variar, al ver su mano Wangji vio la cara de preocupación de la médico. Aunque son dudar lo llevó adentro. Estaban muy apurados dentro cuando Wangji otra figura vestida de blanco ir a toda velocidad.

Apenas llegó Wangji vio que era su hermano el cual se dirigió directo a él pero pasó de largo adentro.

Wuxian vio al otro llegar, y dijo - Atiendanlo... Lo mio solo es una mano ¡Ya! -

Sin saber que pasaba los Wen obedecieron y comenzaron a tratar al herido, Lan Xichen exhausto se tiró al suelo.


	18. Hacia el Final

Apenas detuvieron la hemorragia Wen Qing fue directo a tratar la mano de Wuxian, las manos son complejas, y por lo tanto difíciles de curar, un error o tiempo perdido dañaría la movilidad de los dedos. Wen Ning siguió la parte final de A-Yao ya que no necesitaba movimientos tan delicados.

Acabada la noche, todos estaban exhaustos. Pero no había tiempo de descansar un discípulo de los Lan informó a Lan Xichen que lo buscaba un tal Nie Huaisang. Acudió inmediatamente. El Nie fue claro debía irse lejos o estar encerrado lejos de Mingjue o diría todo lo que sabía y vaya que era bastante. Lan Xichen regresó nervioso viendolo ahí yaciendo. Sabía que su decisión sería cuestionada. Recluiria a Jin Guangyao tal y como su padre recluyo a su madre tiempo atrás. Su corazón se hundía pero no podía dejarlo ni podía dejar su secta a la deriva. Así que decidió llevarlo Gusu esconderlo del mundo... O quizá esconder el mundo de él.

Wuxian por su parte se fue sanando lentamente y no podía mover su mano igual pero no estaba mal. Jiang Cheng fue a visitarlo inesperadamente y no le dejó otra opción más que confesarle que paso con su núcleo dorado, no sin antes golpear el suelo múltiples veces y amenazarlo con zidian. Prometió no decir nada pero si buscar incesantemente alguien que le diera un núcleo dorado. Sabía que era bastante difícil ¿Quién querría deshacerse de uno? Pero acepto para que se sintiera más feliz al respecto. 

Todo porfin parecía calmarse. Con Jin Zixuan como líder la paz llegó a la secta Jin y sus excesos sin sentido se calmaron, el apoyo de su esposa Yanli los equilibra a para llevar a un mejor lugar a su secta, pero sin descuidar al pequeño Jin Ling al que le dedicaba largas horas y llevaba a todos lados.

Después de lo acontecido los retracto res contra Wuxian bajaron, pero aún había varios, así como los que lo idomatraban, pero si se atrevían a acercarse a Cloud Recess no tendrían una amable recibida.

No pasó mucho cuando una carta llegó a las cuatro grandes sectas. Wei Wuxian se casaría oficialmente con Lan Wangji. Parecía que ni en los días pacíficos Wuxian dejaba ser el centro de atención.

Varias pequeñas sectas no sabían sobre ellos y quedaron impactados al saber que tan imponentes hombres eran mangas cortadas. Nie Mingjue guardo sus comentarios y sólo asistiría porque su hermano le insistió. Yanli estaba sumamente feliz, y hasta ofreció lugares para el evento. Jiang Cheng por su parte casi se ahoga al leer la noticia, pensando que no se cansaban de avergonzarlo siempre con su extravagancia.

Finalmente Lan Qiren se enteró al respecto con la invitación y casi le da un infarto. Y fue a reclamarle a un estoico Wangji y un Wuxian que le sacaba la lengua detrás de su futuro esposo haciéndolo enfurecer más.

La tormenta se aleja porfin.


	19. Fin de la tormenta

Después de un mes de preparativos, ayuda de su hermana y mucho esfuerzo de convencimiento por parte de los jades Lan, la boda se realizaría en Gusu, a lado de una majestuosa cascada donde los líderes de secta iban a tomar sus votos.

Acudieron únicamente los líderes más importantes, fue un evento pequeño a comparación a cualquiera de la secta Lanling Jin, pero con hasta el más mínimo detalle cuidado, si se iba a cometer tal atrocidad, Lan Qiren se encargaría que fuera la atrocidad mejor organizada en mucho tiempo. 

El pequeño A-Yuan acudió, siendo cuidado por Yanli que llevaba a su pequeño aún en brazos. Ninguno de los invitados falto, más por la curiosidad de aquel extraño evento.

LLegado el momento entraron los dos novios, el rojo acentuaba su blanca piel. Lan Wangji se veía muy varonil y fuerte, con sus bellos rasgos acentuados. Wuxian por su parte eligió una vestimenta peculiar, que asemejaba más a la vestimenta de una mujer, que se ceñía a su fuerte figura, pero su rostro era el que se encontraba tapado.

Hicieron reverencia hacia el cielo y la tierra, luego hacia simbolismos de sus padres ya fallecidos, incluidos las últimas cosas de Madam Yu y Jiang Fengmian que con tanto cuidado Jiang Cheng trajo. Finalmente hicieron su reverencia hacia ellos, y descubrió su rostro. Por alguna razón Wuxian decidió maquillarse, pero se veía realmente hermoso, haciendo a varios dudar que fuera el mismo hombre atemorizante del campo de batalla.

Acabando la ceremonia, Wuxian fue inmediato a cargar a A-Yuan que lo veía asombrado, y toco su cara para saber si era el mismo. Entonces presentó al pequeño como su hijo adoptivo, haciendo que varios quedaran impactados con la noticia, excepto con los Jiang que apoyaron su decisión sabiendo que era la única forma de sacar al pequeño del destino de su apellido. Lan Qiren suspiro simplemente, si quiera de esta forma habría un heredero en el clan Lan. 

Recibieron felicitaciones de todos, y hubo un gran banquete, por aquel único día las reglas en el receso de las nubes podrían relajarse. Wuxian aprovechó y tomo mucho licor, Jiang Cheng fue vencido rápidamente al no seguirle el paso, risas sonaron por todos lados.

Lan Xichen se desapareció para ir con MengYao que lo esperaba pacientemente, tras salir de la vista pública y la presión de todos, por fin parecía que su corazón y mente descansaban en ese bello y tranquilo exilió, teniendo a lado a alguien, quizá todo podría estar bien, sabiendo que jamás podrían tener una gran comida, o una gran ceremonia, aquel día hicieron sus propias tres reverencias, jurando que sin importar que estarían unidos, si no podía dejar ese exilio, Xichen lo seguiría en él, aún si significaba dejar al mando a Wangji de la secta, y seguir siendo felices en su pequeño y apartado mundo.

Wuxian continuaba muy feliz junto a su esposo evitando que hiciera brindis temeroso de que enloqueciera de nuevo, cuando su shijie soportando la risa lo tomo del brazo y lo llevó a un lugar haciéndole un signo de que guardara silencio. Cuando se acercó pudo observar porque, Jiang Cheng estaba ahí besándose con alguien, y cuando vio que ese alguien era Nie Huaisang por poco escupió el vino que acababa de tomar. ¿Que clase de relación tenían? no parecía algo que hubiera surgido apenas pero como saberlo. 

Entonces escucharon la voz de Nie Mingjue preguntando por su hermano en las cercanias. Ambos apreciaban las piernas de su hermano y decidieron distraer al Nie, pero antes de lograrlo, Wangji lo cargó al estilo princesa y se lo llevó dejando la tarea de llevarse lejos al Nie a Yanli.

Cuando lo cargó, Wuxian sintió el olor alcohólico en el aliento de Wangji, solo lo dejó un momento, y eso basto para que lo cargara de esta vergonzosa forma y lo sacara sin decir nada de su propia boda directo al Jingshi.

Su "luna de mil" se adelantó ante un molesto Wangji que no sabía con quien se había casado Wuxian, aún siendo que el esposo era él. Wuxian no pudo evitar reír y pensar en cuanto lo amaba, pensamiento que duró hasta que sus muñecas fueron amarradas y el Lan no tuvo piedad de su pobre cadera. Fuertes estocadas llegaron acompañadas de aquellos gemidos despreocupados de quien pudiera oírlos, por esa razón hicieron la boda lo más lejos del Jingshi porque todos previeron dicho resultado.

Entre risas aquella noche pasó, dejando un bello recuerdo para todos los que acudieron a ella.

Al día siguiente Jiang Cheng tuvo que irse por "razones desconocidas", sin poder despedirse, mientras que el pequeño Nie iba decaído tras su hermano. Nadie se atrevió a preguntar que paso. Pero se les vería juntos más tiempo en el futuro.

El pequeño A-Yuan fue renombrado como Lan Sizhui, y unido al resto de pequeños aprendices Lan, e iba a visitar constantemente al pequeño Jin Ling, quien respondía ahora más al nombre de Ruo Lan.

Lan Wangji y Wei Wuxian por fin estaban tranquilos y juntos de nuevo en Gusu. Pasaron unos años de tranquilidad, hasta que un joven que idolatraba a Wuxian ofreció darle su núcleo dorado a cambio de ayuda. Wuxian lo ayudó sin dudar ni pedir nada a cambio, aquel joven se llamaba Mo Xuanyu, y parecía tener una difícil vida. A pesar de ello el insistió diciéndole que el realmente no lo utilizaba. Después de ver la tenacidad e insistencia del joven tras explicarle los riesgos y el dolor, decidieron realizarlo, siendo un éxito. Agradecidos de tal regalo, lo dejaron vivir en Gusu, y le enseñaron cosas que podrían ayudarle a vivir por su cuenta si algún día lo decidía.

Al enterarse Jin Zixuan de que posiblemente era su medio hermano decidió darle una parte que le correspondería en la familia Jin. Al joven Mo no le faltó nada más de aquel día en adelante.

Por su parte Wuxian pudo cultivar una vez más con apoyo de Wangji, creciendo juntos una vez más, estando ahí donde estuviera el caos, y ayudando a los menos afortunados.

Fin.


End file.
